Something About You
by AmaKage-kun
Summary: Shadow is brought back to an old memory of a Dear Friend, now 50 years later and the opportunity arised? Can his hopes be restored or shattered? Shadow x Maria  The Rating may change to Mature if I decide to change the situations of their relationship.


"Something About you"

Hi! I have been meaning to create a Shadow X Maria story for awhile now and here it is enjoy!

: At the Space Colony Ark:

The Black hedgehog paced back and forth by the window for countless hours. He thought and thought again and again, but nothing came to his mind.

"How…how can I do it?"

He looked out the window towards earth and sighed. He closed his eyes and had a flashback.

: Flashback:

Maria: "Shadow! Come quickly! "

Shadow: "Hm?" He ears perked towards the shriek and as fast as his feet could carry him, he ran to Maria's room in a split second.

"What? What is it Maria? What's wrong!"

Maria: "Look at the lights on earth"

Shadow: Sighing in relief that Maria was in no danger of any sort

"You just wanted me to see the lights?"

Maria: "I want to go down to earth so much"

Shadow: "…yeah?"

Maria shaked her head sideways in response to shadow

"But it won't happen due to my condition"

Shadow looked at the floor then at Maria's face he noticed the sad look on her face. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Someday Maria just you and me, we will go down to earth I promise you"

Maria smiled and closed her eyes and said "it's a promise then"

: End of flashback:

He struck the floor leaving a dent in the ark.

"I failed to keep my promise…."

He walked out of the command room and into the one place he can be peaceful. He jumped onto Maria's bed and sat there thinking off in space again

Until his radio went off.

Eggman: "Shadow! Are you there? Shadow!"

Shadow growled and answered

"Yes doctor?"

Eggman: "Get back down to earth quickly I need to discuss a plan with you"

Shadow: "Be there in 10 minutes"

Eggman: "Hurry!"

Shadow grabbed his chaos emerald and headed for the transporter room and went down to earth to where Eggman is.

: Eggman's Hideout:

Eggman: "Okay so you all have recently heard about the whole cloning business right? Well it seems apparently the government has successfully completed the process"

Shadow was immediately interested when he heard

Rouge was just listening

Rouge: "Doc where did you find this information?"

Eggman: "I recently hacked the government's computer for information on that blue hedgehog"

Rouge: "How?"

Eggman: "No time for that, what my plan is to steal the regenerator and use it for my own sole purpose, that information will be released to you in due time"

Shadow: "So you want us to go in there and take the thing and bring it back without evidence left behind?"

Eggman: "Oh but I do want evidence left behind, but not from you. Our guinea pig is going to be the wretched hedgehog called sonic"

Eggman looks at Rouge

Rouge sighs and says "You want me to infiltrate Sonic's home and take something of his?"

Eggman: "Precisely, now go and get ready we have only, but 7 hours to retrieve it before it goes into hiding"

Rouge and Shadow run off

: At Sonic's Place: (6 Hours and 30 Minutes Left)

Sonic: "AH! Amy Keep away!"

Amy: "But Sonic I need you to review our wedding vows when we get married soon!"

Sonic: "I never agreed!"

Amy: *Continues chasing Sonic*

:In the forest behind Sonics house:

Rouge: "Well looks like blue boy has his hands tied 3 Lucky for me"

Rouge silently moves closer and ends up by the back door. She perks her ears for any movement in the house.

Rouge: "Hmmm…..two different rhythms on the floor, one's the short fox…and the other is the other short kid…cream was her name. This is gonna be easy!"

With a quick trick the door was wide open for access. Rouge casually walked in and went straight to work. Looking for anything that could be recognizable and able to be identified if ever left behind.

Rouge: *Thinking* " Does the hedgehog carry a wallet?"

She pondered at the thought, did he carry a wallet? Where would he keep it? He obviously has no pockets. Maybe in his shoes? No..No…no, they would more than likely catch on fire from the friction.

Someone was coming down the stairs

Rouge: "Crap gotta move"

Striding across floor and into a different room she ended up in a room with colored pictures on the wall. Blue and pink blurs with light browns and yellows. Something about this room made her feel uncomfortable. With back up against the wall she checks the hallway for any signs of life. Down the hallway was a case of stairs.

Rouge: "I think I have better luck up there, then here"

With a swift jolt she headed for the stairs, not wanting to make any noise she flew up them and landed on the second floor. Just a normal upstairs living room and 3 doors. Going into the double doors she found shiny metal, and blueprints lying all over. Turning around out the door and headed for the last door.

Rouge: "At last I found it!"

Newspapers and a radio on the desk with an ipod and headphones. Not much filled this room except a bed and a pillow and a closet with boxes.

Rouge started to rummage through the mess and found a photo.

Rouge: "isn't this.."

Suddenly she wasn't alone anymore

"HEY! What are you doing here!" The blue hedgehog said with anger

Rouge: "ah sorry but that's all the time I have here, see you later!"

Sonic: " oh no you don't!"

Rouge flying out of the screen window and stuffing the picture in her pocket. Sonic jumped from the roof and attempted to catch Rouge in mid-air and managed to catch her leg. Rouge now doubled in weight started to go down.

Rouge: "Get off my shoe! It was expensive and the only one that is cute!"

Roughly shaking her leg as her life depended on it. It was like watching a cat with tape on its back leg.

Sonic: " Argh! Hey hey! MAYDAY MAYDAY!"

CRASH BOOM SLAM

Into the trees they went.

The others heard and immediately went out the back and started running towards the sound.

Rouge: "ohh my head…."

Luckily for her she landed in a soft patch of grass, not too far off there was a sound of thunder. She looked over and saw sonic on the other side about a good 17 or 18 yards. He looked like he took most of the fall.

Rouge got up and dusted herself off and checked for the photo. It was still there, she quickly ran/flew to the hedgehog and looked for anything to take. As gross as it sounded the only thing most identifiable thing about him was his shoes so she took one and made herself scarce.

Tails: " I found him guys he's over here! He seems unconscious hurry!"

Sonic just heard voices but his vision was black.

Sonic: "Ugghh…guys?"

Soon things came into view it seems he hit the ground pretty hard. Getting up and stretching his limbs he saw tails and everyone else.

Sonic: "Yo"

Remembering that Rouge made off with one of his items, he looked at his shoe. He was missing one….

Sonic: " My Shoe! Those were made and one of a kind you bat!"

Knowing full aware that she was gone, he decided to not pursue. But why his shoe?

Tails: "don't worry about it I have extras for you and their new and improved!"

Sonic smiled and then turned his head and looked at the incoming clouds

Sonic: " Thanks buddy, let's go back its gonna rain soon"

:: Shadow's Location Government Base 72:: (5 hours and 19 minutes Left)

Shadow whisked his way around the corner and into an empty hallway. He listened for a moment and then began to speed down the narrow corridor.

Shadow: *Thinking* "If this regenerator was so important they should keep it more secured."

He ended up at the edge of a stairway going down with dim lights leading the way. He started his descent into the hole in the earth, with lights flickering on and off as he strolled down. When he arrived, the last light burned bright then went out. Not minding by it he grabbed his locator and scanned the area.

BEEP BEEP

Shadow: "Whattya mean there's nothing down here?" He pressed the button again.

BEEP BEEP

Shadow tossed the locator to the side out of anger then proceeded to pick it up and continued to walk

Then the lights went off

Shadow turned with surprise and stopped he closed his eyes, listening for the slightest sound. Nothing… then something gently touched him, Shadow turned to attack and nothing was there he opened his eyes and it was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hand.

He waited again…..

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

He put his arm straight out and looked down at the floor

He decided to not move this time no matter what

Slender fingers started to touch his glove, they made their way up to his ring that held his glove. Shadow felt calm, this touch was smooth and soft. He turned his hand so his palm was facing upward. The mysterious essence lightly caressed his palm. His mind raced with so many thoughts but most were filled by Maria. He kept thinking.

"Maria…I will definitely save you"

"Maria wait for me"

"Maria"

"Maria"

"Mar…"

He glanced up to find that the sensation was gone and that the lights had started to come back on one by one. He looked at his hand

In small letters It Read

"72D51HF17"

Shadow: "Wha?"

It puzzled him deeply, then saw doors much further down. He dashed again and as he was passing doors with numbers started to show 34D.

Shadow: "Maybe I need to find this 72D"

Darting once again he found it

Unlike the other doors this one showed signs of neglect, the entry was dusty and carried and uneasy aura around it. Shadow grabbed the handle and broke off the slight rust that was under the handle. Making sure that no detectors were set up he pulled the 1 ton door open.

In there it was just dust, then a small trinket caught his eye. Picking it up ever so carefully it turned out to be a small swirl with black and red like a ball. Shadow walked out with the trinket and closed the door. He's ears flickered, there was movement far off in the distance. Shadow bolted toward the echoes.

After some serious sprinting shadow came upon two soldiers pushing a rather extra-large cart. He took out a photo to examine, it was the regenerator seems there moving it earlier than expected.

Shadow: "Let's do this"

Afterwards taking out the guards Shadow takes out his radio and talks to Rouge

Shadow: "Rouge you there? Copy"

Rouge: "I read you Shadow, did you reach the Regenerator?"

Shadow: "Yeah just now, did you get your part of the end finished?"

Rouge: "The evidence is left in place, you are in position to take the regenerator."

Shadow: "See you back at base."

Shadow: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

::Back At Eggman's Base::

Eggman: "Shadow! Rouge! Excellent Job! I must say Well Done."

"Now that inferno hedgehog can suffer for a bit, while I carry out my new plan for World Domination"

Rouge: "And what exactly is that plan Eggman?"

Eggman: " That my dear little Bat is for me to know and you to never know"

"I know you have connections with the government"

Rouge: "I see, you still don't trust me"

"Oh well I have some juicy gossip on Sonic and his role in the Government"

Eggman: "…Do you now? Well why didn't you say so before?"

Shadow: "Doctor, would you mind sharing your plan with me?"

Eggman: " Ah yes Shadow I do believe I should tell you first"

Rouge: "Hmph! If that's how it is, have fun collecting stuff in your own!"

Shadow: " Did I strike a nerve there miss? Or do you not remember me saving you on that dreaded island you were stuck on"

Rouge: "…."

Shadow: "Now then since you understand I shall discuss with the Doctor"

Eggman and Shadow presume to walk to Eggman's headquarters

Shadow: "Now if you will elaborate the situation"

Eggman: "Yes, well in fact that the Generator is now in my possession I shall modify the kinks and test it"

Shadow: "Test…..explain"

Eggman: "The basic function of the Generator is to clone not only animals and plants, but humans as well."

"Now stay with me, this could cure cancer, leukemia and several other diseases in the world."

Shadow: "I see"

Eggman: "But that's not all it only means longer life spans for everyone. Getting older doesn't mean anything anymore for you can switch into a new perfectly good body"

Shadow: "Go on"

Eggman: "Now if I can modify it a little, not only can we enhance the use of it but I can create an army of fully capable soldiers or other beings. From scratch they can be put with only the best qualities. The perfect genes, speed, eyesight, learning abilities, all that at our disposal."

Shadow: " Could it even bring back someone with DNA?"

Eggman surprised at Shadow's question: "Such an odd question, but it is possible…but due to humans experiments all have failed. If I were to do something in that area I would have a 65% chance of being successful."

Shadow: " I see, but if I could retrieve such information on these past experiments. Would there be a higher percentage rate?"

Eggman: "That depends on the data that you will provide me with."

Shadow: "I understand, I will be back in about a week Doctor."

Eggman: "I look forward to the future possibilities Shadow"

Shadow walked out and noticed that Rouge is nowhere in sight. Not minding by it he heads out to his next mission now filled a certain passion he hasn't felt before.


End file.
